A photovoltaic cell panel is a device for converting solar energy into electric energy and is a core member of a photovoltaic power station. Photovoltaic power station foundation engineering is to transfer loads of the photovoltaic cell panel and a bracket thereof into a structure in a stratum. A foundation form of current ground photovoltaic power stations may be mainly categorized into a screw pile foundation, an independent foundation, a strip foundation and an anchor rod foundation, and photovoltaic brackets adopt rock anchor (rod) foundations mostly in mountainous and hilly lands due to the characteristics of burying depth of rock formations, large topographic relief and the like. In the rock anchor foundation, by connecting a photovoltaic panel bracket with an anchor rod and bonding the anchor rod to the rock formation through an adhesive material, the loads of the panel and the bracket are transferred into the stratum finally. At present, in the rock anchor foundations of the photovoltaic power stations, the anchor rods mostly adopt threaded steel and manganese silicon steel mostly. However, most of construction regions of the mountain photovoltaic power stations are three-no-environments without roads, power and water; and with adoption of ordinary threaded steel and manganese silicon steel as anchor bar materials of the anchor rod foundations, a great deal of electric welding cutting work needs to be carried out necessarily, large-power diesel generators certainly will be equipped in the site construction, and corresponding construction difficulty and the building cost are increased in mountain area construction.
A hollow anchor rod, serving as an anchor bar, has been popularized in fields of transmission towers and building engineering, but is still not popularized in a small-sized rock anchor foundation of the photovoltaic power station. Rods of the hollow anchor rod have been standardized, may be produced in a large scale, and may be arbitrarily combined through connecting joints when being used, thereby meeting the length required in the site. The hollow anchor rod may utilize a middle inner hole of the rod as a grouting and exhausting passage, so that the plumpness of a grouting body is guaranteed. Meanwhile, the hollow anchor rod may be vertically, horizontally or obliquely mounted and is very strong in adaptability and simple in construction process.